Stutter
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Fred and George Weasley love sneaking around Hogwarts. What happens when they find a beaten Draco in one of the restrooms? Slash. Mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Random idea I came up with when I realized that Neville is awesom! That and Draco can go with almost everyone. Some meantions of child abuse and Draco is so not Draco. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you hear that, Fred?" I said looking around the small bathroom.

"I do," Fred said nodding, "Sounds like someone's crying."

It wasn't hard to hear someone crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but over the years we had learned what she sounded like and it wasn't hers. Feeling the worry fill me I moved closer to the noise and knocked on the door.

"Hello," I said softly, "Are you okay in there?"

Instead of the person saying something a small whimper fell from their lips. Sharing a look with Fred I saw him nod his head slightly before both of us sat on the ground.

"I'm George," I said softly, "And this is my brother Fred."

"Hello," Fred said waving slightly though the person couldn't see us.

"And if you'd like we can stay here for awhile."

"You don't have to say anything."

"But it would be nice if you did."

"If you'd like us to leave just knock on the door."

When the only sound that we heard was more sobs I nodded at Fred. Neither of us were going to leave the person. Whoever it was sounded so scared and hurt that I didn't care if Snape himself was behind the door.

We started to talk calmly to the person hoping that maybe just hearing that someone was there would calm them down. A few minutes of talking about nothing I looked down and saw a few drops of blood.

"Are you bleeding?" I said my eyes wide.

Another whimper fell from the person. Sighing I shook my head before standing up with Fred. If the person was hurt I wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing. Pointing my wand at the door I softly said a spell to open it.

When the door opened I couldn't help but not believe my eyes. A gasp fell from my lips when I saw Draco Malfoy on the other side. He looked like he had just gotten into a fight with a troll.

His clothes were ripped and covered his blood. The normally perfectly hair was messy, dirty, and bloody. The skin that I could see was either covered in blood or dirt. This couldn't be Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin," Fred said his eyes wide.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing," I said moving closer to him.

Draco let out another whimper before falling off of the toilet and somehow getting himself between it and the wall. I had always thought that he was a small person, but to get between there was impressive.

I was going to comment on that until I saw the fear in his eyes. Why did the Prince of Slytherin look so afraid? Honestly, I really didn't want to know the answer to that. I didn't think I could handle hearing that.

"We're not going to hurt you," Fred said softly.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey though," I said kneeling in front of him.

Seeing Draco start to shake from the fear I sighed. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, but he needed someone. He needed someone to help him and that's exactly what Fred and I wanted to do.

"Draco," I said making my voice as soothing as possible, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Fat-Father," Draco said so softly I thought I'd made it up.

"Your father did this?"

"Pa-Paid."

"Your father paid someone to do this?"

Draco nodded his head slightly only to whimper once more and curl himself into a tighter ball. Fred shook his head only his eyes betraying just how angry he was about this. Luckily he knew that showing Draco his anger wasn't a good idea.

"Draco," Fred said his tone matching mine, "You're hurt and we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey so she can heal you."

"The-They'll jus-just hurt m-me ag-again," Draco said looking at the ground.

"We won't let them. Come on, Draco. We'll help you."

Draco looked up from the ground then looked between the two of us. I could tell that he still didn't know what to do, but he wanted to trust us. Why he wanted to trust us after everything that's happened was beyond me, but I'd give him a good reason for his trust.

"Please, Draco," I said softly.

It took a moment but soon Draco was standing in front of us. Okay, so he was swaying in front of us. Making sure he could see my movements I wrapped an arm around his waist gently and let him lean on me as we walked to the hospital wing.

We got to the door before Draco seemed to freeze. The little fear had left his eyes was back two fold. What had him so scared now? Was it something we had done or did he just think of something?

"H-Hurt yo-you to-too," Draco said staring into my eyes.

"Draco," Fred said rubbing a thumb across the back of his hand, "They're not going to hurt you and they're not going to hurt us. It'll be okay."

"N-No."

Sighing I shook my head only to have a thought pop into my mind. I pulled out a project Fred and I had been working on. It was to make the person turn into their female equivalent, but it had only lasted fifteen minutes so far.

"Fred, take off your robe," I said while handing Draco the candy, "This will hopefully disguise you long enough for us to get there. And no one is going to think it's you since you'll have a Gryffindor robe on. Anyway, Fred will walk ahead of us and if anyone even tries to talk to us he can scare them away."

Draco continued to stare at me until he opened his mouth. I was confused at first until I looked down at his hands and realized it probably hurt too much to lift them. After I placed the candy into his mouth I helped him out of his robe and tie.

Another gasp fell from Draco's lips as his body was surrounded by a soft blue glow. As the glow faded I saw I had to bite back a groan. If I had thought Draco was gorgeous as a man he made an even better woman.

His hair now had a soft wave to it and went down to the middle of his back. The silver-blue eyes were a little rounder then before while his lips were a darker shade of pink and fuller as well.

It was his body that got me the most. His normally flat chest now sported at least C-cup breasts, his hips were wide and gave him an hourglass figure. He had lost some height but not enough for it to be too noticeable.

I had known for years that I was bi-sexual, but this was just ridiculous. As a girl Draco was beautiful, but he was just as beautiful as a girl. I couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like in bed.

"Here," Fred said placing his robe over Draco's shoulders.

Fred knew that I was bi and for the most part did everything in his power not to look at someone he thought I had a crush on. Considering I had pointed out that I thought Draco was handsome I wasn't surprised he wasn't looking.

Once Draco had on the robe I had him lean on me so his face couldn't be seen and started to lead him to Madam Pomfrey. We weren't able to move quickly, but I wasn't going to complain.

After walking for almost ten minutes we finally got to the hospital wing. I looked around to see who was in there with us, but the only person that was there was Harry and he looked like he was sleeping.

Fred went to Madam Pomfrey's office to get her while I laid Draco on the bed. As soon as I pulled back a soft blue glow once again covered him letting me know he was back to being himself.

Madam Pomfrey rushed in with Fred a moment later. She was moving around quickly forcing potions into Draco and answers out of him. Draco wouldn't answer any of the questions though.

"What's going on?" Harry said his voice groggy.

"Draco's father had him beaten," I said my eyes locking with Draco.

"Will he be alright?"

"Physically, Madam Pomfrey will heal him completely."

"What about mentally? Or emotionally for that matter?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just don't know."

As I watched Draco I looked into his eyes and saw that they were practically begging for me to do something. He didn't like that she was touching him, but I knew that it was for the best.

It took awhile before Madam Pomfrey pulled away, but the second that she did both Fred and I were on either side of Draco. Fred was completely straight so I knew that he was just being a friend, but what about me?

Yes, I wanted Draco to be safe and healthy, but in the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking. He was so beautiful and I wanted nothing more then to feel his skin against mine. Sometimes I hated lust.

"Hey," I said as Draco cuddled into my chest, "It's okay now."

"Yeah," Fred said rubbing Draco's back, "We'll keep you safe."

"Fat-Father," Draco stuttered out softly.

"Forget your father," Fred said calmly, "We're not going…"

"…To let him…"

"…Hurt you. In fact…"

"…We're going to…"

"…Ask our parents…"

"…If you can…"

"…Move in with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Random idea I came up with when I realized that Neville is awesom! That and Draco can go with almost everyone. Some meantions of child abuse and Draco is so not Draco. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Draco," George said sitting next to me, "How are you?"

It had been two weeks since Fred and George Weasley had found me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and one week since school has ended and I came to live at The Burrow.

Surprisingly almost everyone was fine with me being there. The only exceptions being Ginny and Ron. On the first day they had yelled and thrown fits over me, but one look from their mother shut their mouth.

I had to say that I was liking it here or, at least, I would be if I could actually stop my father's voice from being inside my head. Maybe if I could stop his voice I would be okay with being me.

That was harder then I thought. It had been beaten into me what and who I had to be. Now it felt like I didn't even know who I was anymore and for some reason I was terrified to find out.

"Draco," George said knocking me from my thoughts, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered out, "I-I'm fin-fine."

That was another thing that I hated. Ever since they found me I had this ridiculous stutter that I couldn't get rid of. The harder I tried the worse it got. Some days it was so bad that I truly didn't want to talk at all.

How could I have changed so much over the years? I remember what it was like before. Before I was so scared that I'd be hit or cursed. Honestly I was so happy and bubbly. I knew better now.

"Hey," George said resting his hand on my shoulder, "I know something's wrong. What is it? Did Ron or Ginny say something to you?"

"N-No," I said shaking my head quickly, "Not-Nothing l-like th-that."

"Talk to me, Draco. You're not going to get in trouble. Just tell me what's wrong."

Sighing I turned towards him and stared into his eyes. George and Fred had basically been taking care of me since I got here. It was the first time that I ever wanted to call people my friends. Okay, so they were my first friends ever.

If I ever told them everything that was going on in my mind what would they do? Instantly my mind told me that they would laugh, beat, or just leave me. I couldn't handle that.

Without thinking I jumped up causing the chair I was sitting in to fall over. Mrs. Weasley, who had been working at the stove, turned around in shock. Giving her an apologetic look I picked up the chair and looked back down.

"Hey," Harry said walking in with Fred and Hermione, "Everything okay? We heard a crash from upstairs."

"Yeah," George said as Fred sat on the other side of me, "Chair just fell."

"Alright, we're going to go get Neville. Be back in ten minutes."

My eyes widened when I heard that. Did they mean they were getting Neville Longbottom? Please tell me they meant some other Neville that was friends with the Weasley family.

"Long-Longbottom?" I asked staring at them.

"Yeah," Harry said nodding, "He lives close by and we decided to hang out. Do you want to come?"

"N-No. Show-Shower."

"Alright. He should be here by the time you get out. See you later guys."

Harry and Hermione turned and walked out of the house leaving me along with Fred and George. As soon as the door shut I jumped up and rushed upstairs slamming the bedroom door behind me.

I had been staying in Bill and Charlie's old room. Both of them, in a letter of course, had given me permission to do whatever I wanted to the room. It was exactly the same though, minus my school trunk that was in the closet.

"Draco," Fred said walking in with George "What was that about?"

"Not-Nothing," I mutter shakily.

"Draco, you know we want to help you. We can't do that if you don't talk to us. We don't expect you to answer all our questions at once or tell us your every thought, but when something is bugging you like this is then you need to talk."

Feeling the tears fill my eyes I angrily tried to whip them away, but knew that it was no use. All of the walls I had put up had fallen. It was taking a lot more time to rebuild them then I thought, but did I really want them up?

"Draco," George said sitting on the bed, "I don't want you to be upset with me, but I have to ask you something."

"Wh-What?" I asked staring at him.

"Are you gay?"

As soon as George said that I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Father had made it clear what he thought about homosexuality after a few choice curses thrown at me.

Letting a soft whimper fall from my lips I wrapped my arms around my self. I was about to lose my friends all because of this. Father said this would happen. He told me that I should never have been born. He was right.

"There's nothing wrong if you are gay," Fred said stepping closer to me.

"Yeah," George said shrugging, "I'm bi myself."

"Y-You a-are?" I asked hopefully.

"I am and everyone is fine with it. They only care if I'm happy. They'll be the same with you. I mean, you are an honorary Weasley now. I think Mum is even working on your sweater as we speak. Nothing will change if you come out."

I looked between Fred and George trying to see if they were lying to me. Were they trying to trick me into saying this so they could hurt me? No, Fred and George were not like that.

"I-I'm g-gay," I said closing my eyes.

Instead of feeling the hit I was expecting I felt two sets of arms wrap around me. Opening my eyes I saw that Fred and George were hugging me with almost proud smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for telling us," Fred said smiling, "Did you really want to take a shower or was that just to get out of there?"

"Show-Shower," I said with a nod.

"Alright, we'll be downstairs if you need anything. And don't worry. We won't tell anyone that you're gay, but I do think that you should tell them. No one is going to hate you for it. I promise."

I nodded my head once more as they walked out of the room. Sighing I fell onto the bed and ran a hand through my hair. I had never thought I'd tell anyone I was gay again after how Father reacted.

With a shake of my head I stood up and made my way into the bathroom. The room was extremely small and being spilt between all of the children, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their own, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Stripping myself of my clothes I looked at myself in the mirror and felt like crying again. Even though I had been here for awhile I still was extremely skinny from not eating.

Mrs. Weasley loved to worry about people, but since my reaction to her, or anyone except Fred, George, and Hermione, was to flinch away from them she had to hold back a bit with me.

I tried to eat more then I used to, but after just a few bites I couldn't do it. I was just too full and I started to feel sick the second I put anything in my mouth. Throwing up was not something I'd like to do right after I ate.

Sighing I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. A soft moan fell from my lips as the water rushed over me. This was the only time I could really block Father's voice from my head.

Sadly today the only thing that kept popping into my mind was Neville Bloody Longbottom. Ever since our first year I had wanted to get closer to him. I didn't really understand until our third year when I started to dream about him.

Merlin, I loved those dreams. Feeling his skin on mine, his lips over mine, his tongue in my mouth, and him moving inside of me. It was just so perfect in my mind, until I started to think about it.

Father found out I was gay between my third and forth year. I was kept in the dungeons the whole time. The house elves actually had to sneak me food because Father forgot or just didn't care.

Why I had to have a crush on him was beyond me. I hadn't even had a full conversation with the man. Alright, so I hadn't even said two nice words to him. He was going to hate me and I couldn't blame him.

Turning off the water I felt tears once again start to fill my eyes. The one person that I wanted to have a relationship with hated me. I was never going to be with him and it was my own fault.

I let the tears fall down my face as I wrapped a towel around my waist. Looking around I expected to see my clothes only to realize that I had forgotten my clothes in the bedroom.

Shaking my head I wiped a few tears away only to have more follow them. I moved quickly out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. As soon as I was in there I slammed the door behind me while leaning my forehead against it.

"Draco?" a voice asked from behind me.

I spun on my heels as soon as I heard that voice hoping that I was wrong. Neville Longbottom was not standing behind me. A choked sob fell from my lips when I realized that he was indeed in the room.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Neville asked taking a step towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

Random idea I came up with when I realized that Neville is awesom! That and Draco can go with almost everyone. Some meantions of child abuse and Draco is so not Draco. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Fred!" a voice yelled from upstairs, "George! Someone help!"

Sharing a look with George we stood up from the kitchen table and made our way upstairs. It didn't take all that long to figure out that the scream had come from Draco's room, but I knew that it wasn't Draco's voice.

George and I were the only ones home right now since Mum had decided that it was time to go shopping. We were supposed to wait until Draco got out of the shower then join bring him and Neville along, but that wasn't going to happen now.

I slowly pushed the doors open only to find that something was blocking them. Squeezing through what little room I had I waited until George was in too before looking around.

The first thing I saw was Neville Longbottom standing in the middle of the room. He looked like he had been trying to unpack his bags before something interrupted him. Something he obviously wasn't ready to see.

Turning in the direction of his eyes I saw Draco curled up in a little ball in only a towel with blood dripping from his nose. Was he really crying hard enough to give himself a bloody nose?

"Draco," George said kneeling next to him, "You need to calm down."

The only response my brother got was what sounded like the blond choking on blood. Feeling a shot of worry go through me I grabbed Neville's arm before dragging him out of the room and into mine.

Letting go of his arm and started to dig through some of the treats George and I had made hoping that we had the only I was looking for. Of course, it was going to take me forever to find since George did all the arranging.

"Neville," I said not looking at him, "Find something that looks like a candy. It will have two different colors and rip apart easily."

I continued to dig through things until I noticed that I was the only one making any noise. Turning around I was getting ready to yell at Neville when I saw just how pale and lost he looked.

"Neville," I said my voice gentler then before, "Draco needs that candy right now. Please, help me find it."

That seemed to knock some sense into the boy because he started to look for the candy. With a nod of my head I turned around and continued to look myself. We really needed to get everything organized.

"Fred," Neville said appearing next to me, "This?"

"Yes," I said jumping up, "You're a lifesaver. Stay here I'm going to go give these to George. I'll be right back."

Rushing back into Draco's bedroom I handed the candy to George who instantly forced Draco to eat it. A moment later Draco's nose had stopped bleeding, but the sobs continued.

I nodded at George knowing he had complete control of the situation before making my way back into my room. Neville was sitting on George's bed looking a little lost, but not as pale.

"What Harry said…" Neville said shaking his head, "I didn't think…"

"That it was that bad," I said sitting on my bed, "I know. It's like he's not even Draco anymore. I'm not sure he ever will be again."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been around Draco for a little over two weeks now and I have yet to hear him say a single sentence without stuttering. Hell, it could even be a simple 'yes' or 'no' and he still stutters. He doesn't insult any of us. He's crying at the drop of a hat. Neville, whatever happened to Draco was horrible enough to shake everything about him."

Neville stared at me in shock. I couldn't blame him though this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about. He was supposed to be calm, cool, and collected at all points in time.

Everything I had thought about the blond had changed though. He wasn't a mean person, but a child doing what he was told. He didn't hate any of us, okay maybe Ron, but was jealous and didn't understand our family.

Sadly, the only thing I knew about his family was that his father had tried to have him killed. I didn't want to push Draco into talking, but I couldn't help but think that maybe it would help.

"Does he normally freak out like that?" Neville asked softly.

"No," I said shaking my head, "That's a first."

"But I'm Neville Longbottom. He always makes fun of me and he loves to put me down. He knows that I never fight back. Why is he suddenly afraid of me?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I shouldn't stay in that room. I mean, because of me his nose was bleeding badly."

"Neville, I don't know much about Draco, but I do know that wouldn't help. He can't stand being avoided. The only person he doesn't freak out over avoiding him is Ron."

Neville opened his mouth to say something when the door swung open. George walked in looking worse for wear. Blood was on his hands and his skin was paler then normal.

"George?" I asked standing up.

"His _father_," George spat with more hatred then I had ever heard before, "Belongs in Azkaban."

I gave him a confused look and moved so I was standing next to him, but he just shook his head before looking at Neville. Whatever he had to say I'm sure couldn't be repeated in front of him.

"Draco's sleeping," George said softly, "Neville, he asked me to tell you that he's sorry for the way he reacted. He hadn't expected to see you in there. It gave him quite the shock."

"Oh," Neville said nodding, "Umm, well, I'll tell him sorry for shocking him next time I see him. I think I'm going to get something to drink."

Neville calmly walked past us and out of the room only to stop and stare sadly at the door hiding Draco. I couldn't help but wonder why he looked so sad. He and Draco weren't even friends.

"George," I said closing the door.

"Draco told me a story," George said anger filling his eyes and voice.

"What kind of story?"

"One that makes me think Dementor's are nicer the Lucius Malfoy. Also, if I ever see that man I'm going to murder him myself."

"George."

"Fred, he chained Draco to a dungeon wall when he found out he was gay. He beat Draco for it. The house-elves had to sneak him food. Only happened once every three weeks though. And do you know what Draco says after that?"

"What?"

"_And that's him being nice_. That's nice? What other things did he do to that boy? Then he didn't understand why I was so angry. And to top it all off he _defended_ his father! He doesn't think what Lucius did was wrong. He still loves his father! He _loves_ that man!"

"This isn't good."

"You think?"

"George, we need to talk to Draco. He needs to understand that his father was not a good guy."

"How did he even get like this Fred?"

"A Slytherin must adapt to their surroundings. Draco did what he had to do to survive."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Let me help."

It took a lot to get my brother angry. Even more to get him to want to kill people, but I couldn't blame him. Draco was now part of our family and you never hurt our family.

Sighing I wrapped my arms around George and let him lean on me. This was eating him alive. George was like Mum in some ways. One of the ways being their love for family.

I remember when we were five George asked Mum if he could give get a daughter. Not a little sister, a daughter. Not surprisingly 'The Talk' came a lot soon for us then anyone else.

Of course I'll never forget the look on Mum and Dad's faces after they explained everything when George just exclaimed that he was going to get pregnant and have a daughter. I think they almost fainted.

Now here came Draco. A boy that was supposed to have everything. Money, family, power, friends. Being beaten by his father and, for some reason, still loved the man.

Add that with how Draco acts around us now in some ways it is like Draco is George's child. Minus the whole lust thing that luckily stopped after the first night of him staying at the Burrow.

Draco must have had a nightmare because the next think I knew he's standing at our bedroom door shaking with tears streaming down his face. Yeah, George lost all sights of lust right there and went into 'Mother-Hen Mode'.

"I should go check on Draco," George said a moment before a crush of thunder shook the house.

"Please tell me this isn't a storm?" I said as an extremely heavy rain started, "Yeah, it's a storm."


	4. Chapter 4

Random idea I came up with when I realized that Neville is awesom! That and Draco can go with almost everyone. Some meantions of child abuse and Draco is so not Draco. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," George said as I walked downstairs, "I didn't think you'd sleep for very much longer."

"St-Storm," I stuttered out wrapping the blanket tighter around me.

"Yeah. It's really bad. So bad that it's impossible for anyone to come here. Mum, Dad, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry are staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the storm passes, but it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon."

I let out a soft sigh before making my way to the sink. Truthfully I felt horrible and wanted nothing more then to curl up in a little ball on my bed and stay there, but the idea of being alone was not appealing to me.

"Draco," George said with a worried smile, "Are you alright?"

"N-No," I said softly.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Pl-Please?"

"Go sit in the living room and I'll bring it out to you."

"Geo-George?"

Taking a few steps closer to the older man I waited until he was looking at me before opening my mouth. I tried to figure out what I was going to say, but I didn't know how.

"Th-Thank y-you," I said blushing.

"You're welcome," George said smiling at me, "Now, go sit down."

With a nod of my head I walked back into the living room and looked around. Fred was sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by some projects he and George were working on.

What caught my eye the most though was Neville. He was sitting on the couch with a book in his lap and a piece of parchment laying next to him. He just looked so peaceful.

"Draco," Fred said looking up from his work, "When'd you get up?"

"A…A f-few min-minutes a-ago," I said looking at the floor.

"Couldn't sleep in the storm? Did George tell you about being stuck here?"

"Y-Yes."

Fred nodded his head before getting distracted by something. Sighing I tugged the blanket tighter around me. I had no idea what I was supposed to do right now. Not with Neville here.

"Draco," Neville's shy voice said, "You can sit here if you want."

Nodding my head slightly I slowly made my way to the couch and sat down. I had no idea what I was doing right then. This was Neville Longbottom we were talking about, there was no reason for me to act like this.

Of course, I wasn't acting like myself at all. Or was I? Was this who I was now? Was this who I had always been? I felt so lost lately that I was being to question everything around me.

I sat on the couch in silence focusing only on my hands. As long as I was able to keep to myself then I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself. At least no more then I already had.

"Have you already finished your work?" Neville asked staring at me.

"N-No," I said shaking my head.

"Well, we can work on them together. If you'd like."

I felt my eyes widen when I heard that. Neville wanted to hang out with me? I had made his life horrible when we were in school. Always making fun of him for the littlest of things. Why would he want to talk with me?

As much as I didn't think it was right of me to want this. I couldn't help but want to be around him as much as possible. Maybe now was the perfect time for us to get to know each other.

Of course I was just being insane. There was no way he really wanted to know me. I was worthless and as soon as school started again everyone was going to know how much I had fallen.

"N-No," I said standing up.

"Draco," George said walking in, "You really should do your work."

"N-No."

"Why not?"

"I-I'm no-not go-going b-back."

Everything seemed to freeze when I said that. It was the right choice though. Everyone was going to be worried about what the Slytherin's were going to do with me. It just made more sense for me to stay away.

I hated that it felt like I was letting Fred and George down, but I couldn't think of anything else. Disappearing was going to make it easier on everyone around me. Be better if I had never been born.

"No," George said shaking his head, "You can't just drop out."

"Geo-George," I said with a sigh.

"Why do you want to quit anyway? Aren't you a Slytherin?"

"N-No."

"What? You were separated into Slytherin."

"Ask-Asked to b-be p-put in the-there."

"What house were you supposed to be put into then?"

"Huffle-Hufflepuff."

Looking around the room I saw that everyone was staring at me in shock. I couldn't blame them for that. I wasn't like a normal Hufflepuff, but that was where I was supposed to be.

"You're not dropping out," Fred said standing up slowly, "We'll figure something out, but you're not going to stop out."

"Lo-Look a-at m-me," I said letting my anger out.

"You can't push yourself too hard. You're still trying to figure out who you are."

"W-Who I a-am? I-I'm a g-gay fre-freak w-who c-can't s-say o-one sent-sentence with-without stut-stuttering!"

Falling onto my knees I felt like banging my head against the floor. What was wrong with me? It was like I had lost complete control and that was something I hated more then anything.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Neville said softly, "I mean, I'm gay too, Draco."

Looking up at Neville I saw a slight smile come to his lips when he looked at me. He looked at Fred and George before they walked out of the room. What was Neville planning on doing to me?

Once we were left alone Neville sat next to me a comfortable silence fell over us. He gave me another smile before patting the floor next to me. Sighing I did what he said and sat down.

"Fred is right, Draco," Neville said placing a hand on my knee, "You can't just give up and quit going to school. It's not going to be easy, but you'll have Fred and George there. I'm sure Harry, and Hermione will be there for you too. And of course I will."

"Y-You w-will?" I asked feeling slightly hopeful.

"Yes, you're my friend now, Draco. My friends mean everything to me."

A smile came to my lips as I started to think about what he said. Neville wanted to be friends with me and he had said that he was gay. Maybe if I did this right we could start to date each other.

I didn't want to wait though. I wanted to be with Neville for awhile now and the thought of just being friends with him saddened me. What if telling him ended the friendship before it started?

Looking back at him I saw that goofy smile on his lips. The one that made me fall for him to begin with. He looked just so sweet and innocent that I felt myself completely ignore my thoughts.

My hand moved shakily to cup the side of his face. Neville gave me a confused look, but didn't move away from me as I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

As soon as my lips touched his I felt myself completely forget everything. I had wanted to do this for so long and the kiss was so much better then I had ever thought it could be.

Soon Neville was kissing back and I felt my confidence slowly start to return. My hand slowly drifted up his side and gripped the back of his head before moving it at a better angle.

Neville's hands pushed past the blanket until they were resting on my hips. He pulled me closer to him as he laid on the floor. Our lips stayed attached as I moved so I was holding myself above him.

Breaking the kiss a moment later I kept myself closer to him letting our pants mix together. I couldn't open my eyes though. I didn't want this to be just some dream or see that he regretted kissing me.

I felt a hand softly caress the side of my face causing my eyes to open slowly. Neville was smiling happily up at me before he moved up and placed his lips against mine once more.

"You're a good kisser," Neville said pulling back.

"I know," I said smiling, "Okay, I don't know that because this is my first kiss, but right now I just want to kiss you so I'll take what I can get."

"I'm glad. Because I don't want you to kiss anyone else. I told you I don't plan on letting you go. You're my boyfriend. Hey, I just noticed something."

"What?"

"You didn't stutter."

* * *

END I might revisit. Depends on the reviews I get!


	5. AN

It's up. The sequel is up! 'Scream' is up. Please check it out. Please review!


End file.
